Lion's Realm
by missrajaram
Summary: This a story about a guild that was formed during the time that Fairy Tail was gone.It's rowdy and crazy and fun to be in. Most guilds would rather not tango with them though... I'm accepting OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Don't worry i'm still working on my other story, but i wanted to give this a try. Here's the form for OCs. You can PM or review them. I'll try to put a chapter up as soon as i have enough to create a good story! Bye for now!**

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

**CLOTHING**

Every day:

Events/Special occasion:

Swimsuit:

Sleepwear

Other:

**APPEARANCE**

Hair:

Eye:

Skin color (I'm not trying to be racist):

**ABOUT YOUR PERSON**

Personality:

History:

Magic:

Rank:

Team members:

Friends:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Guild mark color and location:

**OTHER**

Pet(s):

Weapon(s):

Hobby(s):

Crush:

Relationship:

Parents:

Sibling(s):

Relative(s):

Quote(s):


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all of your lovely OCs! I would like to thank everyone who submitted one, and if yours isn't in this chapter, i know that. I have a plan for them. So welcome to Lion's Realm.**

Beginnings

In a town, called Magnolia, there were three guilds. One was rapidly dropping in strength, one was medium in strength, and one was quickly rising to the top. This guild was Lion's Realm. A young girl around the age of fifteen stood in front of the guild doors. She had straight purple hair that went to her shoulders, and was wearing a purple shirt and tight white jeans. She had pink eyes. Her name was Lilliana and she wanted to join the guild. She held her breath as she stood in front of the doors. It was very loud, though she was not surprised, and it seemed like lots of fun.

She opened the doors, and a white exceed with gold paws, ears, and tail almost ran into her.

"Asteria! Watch where you're going!" A young mage, who looked to be about 19 yelled. She had long black hair with white highlights that went down to her ankles. She had on a black sleeveless blouse, a black skirt with gold fringes, black leggings with a skull design, and black combat boots.

"Sorry about that, Asteria is never paying attention." She said turning to Lilliana. "I'm Jane" she said extending a hand, which had black finger-less gloves on. Lilliana noticed the two bracelets she had on, one seemed to have the zodiacs and the other, the elements.

"Lilliana, but you can call me Lily" She said taking Jane's hand. Lily couldn't help but notice that Jane's eyes were two different colors, one was gold and the other was black.

"So, you came to join the guild. Good choice, but be careful, it's crazy in there. Oh! I should introduce you to everyone." Jane said. "This is Asteria" she said pointing to the exceed that almost ran into her earlier.

"Hi!" Asteria said.

"Hiya!" Lily replied.

"And this is Thanatos." She said pointing to a black exceed with grey paws, ears, and tail.

"Hey." He said. With that the four of them walked into the guild.

"Oi! Mizu!" Jane yelled at a girl with pale blonde hair who was currently punching a boy with blonde hair. Lily heard her say ' We'll finish this later' to the boy. She walked up to Jane and Lily. She had pale blue eyes,

"This is Lily." Jane said. Mizu wore a blue tanktop with black shorts and dark blue hightops.

"Hi. I'm Mizu." She said. She sounded shy, which surprised Lily seeing as she was just in a fight. Mizu extended a pale hand, which had a bracelet filled with water on it.

"Lily" Lily said as she took her hand.

"Nice to meet you." Mizu said before running towards blonde haired boy and punching him in the stomach. He was wearing a high-collared black shirt, with three belts intersecting across his stomach. One of them had 'life' written on it, and another, 'death'. He kicked Mizu with his steel-toed boot. Lily though it looked painful.

"That boy she's fighting with is Jin." Jane said to her. "Hes got a bit pf a reputation with the guilds around here. Hes joined the other two, but he only stayed for a couple of weeks in both of them." She said to Lily.

"Jane!" A young girl was running, she looked to be around 14 or 15. "Have you seen Aya?" She asked.

"Yeah, she walked towards the forest a while ago." The young girl wore a dark green t-shirt with a black rose on it. The shirt was cut off two inches above her chest. She was wearing black baggy jeans and black converse.

"Thanks. She stole my hoodie." She began to run off, but Jane stopped her.

"Jay, I would like you to meet Lily."

"Oh hi! My name's Jayden Kaiten Garcia, but you can call me Jay, Kai, or Black Rose." Lily thought she seemed nice enough, until she got a cold look on her face. "But don't give me any reason not to trust you." She said. Lily gulped and nodded. Jay turned and ran towards the forest, muttering 'damn Aya'

"Aya's her wolf' in case you were wondering" Jane said. "Oh! Weiss! Come here!" She yelled to a girl with short greyish hair and blue eyes. She wore a oversized light blue button-up coat that reached her mid-thighs. Lily could see black shorts hidden underneath and black and white shoes with grey tube socks.

"This is Lily" Jane said.

"Pleasure to meet ya!" She said as she extended a hand. Lily took her hand and was surprised when they were freezing cold.

"Oh, sorry, I just finished setting up a prank." She said. " Oh, here he comes." A man was coming through a door near them, when a bucket of ice fell on his head. He just chuckled and walked towards them.

"Hello, you must be new, I'm Ibra, the master of the guild." He was wearing plain black long pants nad a blue shirt.

"I'm Lily!" Lily said smiling. " I would love to join your guild."

" Of course, wjere would you like the mark?" He asked.

"On my right thigh, white with a purple outline" Lily said. The mark was of a lion with a fiery mane. As soon as the mark was on her, she knew she was in for one hell of a ride.

**Once again thank you for all the Ocs. I' m still accepting them, I need some males so if you can send a male OC, but either gender is fine with me. Most of the characters in the story aren't mine. Lily is the only character that i own... So hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


End file.
